<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April and a Love Story by kylniih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779145">April and a Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylniih/pseuds/kylniih'>kylniih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylniih/pseuds/kylniih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April tem uma vida feliz na companhia de seus amigos da escola e seu amoroso pai, Kim Jongdae, que com a ajuda da tia Jihae a criou muito bem para que formassem uma pequena família cheia de amor. </p><p>Mas ver Jongdae viver tanto tempo solteiro e se dedicando apenas a ela e o trabalho fez com que a menina desejasse que o pai pudesse encontrar um par, e talvez o seu novo professor de Literatura, Kim Junmyeon, fosse um ótimo candidato para compor essa linda história de amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April and a Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey pessoas!</p><p>Tudo bem com vocês??<br/>Aqui está a minha fanfic para EXOLIPSE YEEEEEEEY \o/ ~ Eu devo ter feito pelo menos umas três versões desta história, e aqui temos a versão final real oficial!<br/>Agradeço a minha unnie linda e maravilhosa que betou esta coisinha e me deu muitas dicas do que podia melhorar e também me ajudou com a sinopse... NOSSA, UNNIE, VC É MARAVILHOSA DEMAIS MULHER, AMO VOCÊ, SABE?<br/>Sobre o plot, eu adotei o #16 e espero que a pessoa que o doou goste do que eu fiz, e que vocês também gostem! ~ Ah, e só pra deixar vocês avisados, Minseok aqui é uma garota, beleeeeza?</p><p>Então, boa leituuura &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O corredor externo do campus escolar aos poucos foi sendo preenchido pelos alunos da turma 2-1 que voltavam da quadra após a exaustiva aula de Educação Física do sr. Yang. À frente do grupo estavam os representantes de classe — que ficaram responsáveis por fazer com que ninguém escapasse de voltar para a sala de aula enquanto o professor devolvia os materiais usados durante a aula ao depósito —  e logo atrás vinha o restante da turma, com o trio de amigos Kim April, Byun Baekhyun e Kim Minseo um pouco mais afastados dos demais, trocando fofocas sobre os acontecimentos do último final de semana.</p><p>O Byun contava os mínimos detalhes do seu tão aguardado encontro com Do Kyungsoo, um aluno da turma 3-2 que desde o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano se tornou o seu <em> crush, </em>fazendo as amigas soltarem gritinhos histéricos de felicidade. No dia do encontro,  quando ele e Kyungsoo já estavam perto da estação de metrô, foram abordados por um grupo de homens mal intencionados, que os intimidaram. Por sorte, algo pior não aconteceu pois um homem os ajudou.</p><p>— E sabe o que mais? — Baekhyun fez um pouco de suspense, só para deixar as amigas ainda mais apreensivas a história — O cara que ajudou a gente era muito gato e atencioso, bem coisa de protagonista de novela, sabe? — revelou com um sorriso ladino, recebendo alguns tapas das meninas.</p><p>— Pelo amor de deus, Baekhyun! — April protestou — Eu já tava aqui pensando que os caras tinham seguido vocês depois que o cara bonito foi embora.</p><p>— Não amiga, o bonitão fez companhia pra gente até entrarmos no metrô — ele a tranquilizou. — Um fofo, né?</p><p>— Fico feliz que ainda existam pessoas boas nesse mundo, nem tudo está perdido — Minseo abraçou o amigo. — Nem sei o que eu faria se algo ruim tivesse acontecido com você.</p><p>Baekhyun retribuiu ao abraço da mais velha e April se juntou a eles. Continuaram conversando até chegarem à sala de aula. Como a ordem dos alunos era por sorteio, o trio foi obrigado a se separar, indo cada um para sua carteira, mas nada os impedia de trocarem mensagens por celular quando estavam entediados com a matéria. Com o fim da aula de Educação Física, o sr. Yang despediu-se da turma e foi substituído pela presença do diretor da escola, o sr. Jeong. Ele foi até o centro da da lousa e esperou os alunos se levantarem e fazerem o cumprimento de sala — que foi puxado pelo representante da classe — e quando todos voltaram a se sentar, deu início ao seu pronunciamento.</p><p>— Meus caros alunos, como já é do conhecimento de vocês, faltam apenas alguns meses para que a professora Song Sungah dê a luz ao seu primeiro filho e, devido a isso, ela irá se afastar de nossa escola. — Ele fez uma breve pausa para tomar fôlego. — Por conta disso, nós temos um novo professor para a matéria de Literatura, que também ficará responsável pela turma de vocês. — Ele completou, dessa vez estendendo o braço em direção a porta e dando sinal para que a pessoa que aguardava do lado de fora da sala entrasse.</p><p>April percebeu que a inquietação de Baekhyun quando a pessoa — que certamente era o novo professor — caminhou até o lado do diretor Jeong. Era um homem um pouco mais alto que ele, com cabelos escuros milimetricamente alinhados para trás e muito bem vestido. Em meio a um sorriso, esperou que o diretor terminasse de explicar toda a situação, para então se apresentar para toda a turma.</p><p>— Bom dia a todos. Eu me chamo Kim Junmyeon e estarei substituindo a professora Song durante o seu afastamento por conta da maternidade. Conto com ajuda de todos para que possamos ter um bom relacionamento aluno e professor. — Ele se curvou em sinal de respeito à classe  e  viu os alunos se levantarem e retribuírem o gesto a ele.</p><p>O diretor Jeong voltou a ter a palavra, dando mais alguns recados aos alunos e pedindo para que eles repassarem aos seus responsáveis. Saiu da sala em seguida, acompanhado do novo professor e dando lugar a professora de História, que não perdeu tempo em começar a passar o conteúdo programado. E apesar da novidade e da necessidade que os alunos tinham em conversar sobre o novo professor, a aula prosseguiu sem muito falatório, afinal o período de provas estava próximo e eles precisavam se concentrar para entender a matéria.</p><p>O dia letivo acabou chegando ao fim, e o silêncio que antes tomava conta das salas e dos corredores deu lugar ao alvoroço dos alunos, que estavam cheios de assuntos para conversar. O trio de amigos foi um dos últimos a sair da sala, e tudo o que as garotas queriam era que Baekhyun explicasse o motivo de ter ficado tão agitado quando o novo professor de literatura foi apresentado. </p><p>— Anda, Baekhyun, conta logo! — Minseo insistiu, agarrando um dos braços do amigo — Pela reação que você teve, até parecia que tava vendo um fantasma!</p><p>— Que exagero, Min! Eu só fiquei um pouco surpreso, afinal não é todo dia que você descobre que o cara que te defendeu de um ataque homofóbico na rua na verdade é o seu novo professor de Literatura! — explicou de uma vez.</p><p>— O QUEEEEEE? — as garotas perguntaram em coro, completamente espantadas.</p><p>— É isso mesmo, aquele cara incrível que falei antes é o sr. Kim! Que loucura, né? Será que o Kyungsoo já sabe disso? — Baekhyun questionou, e no minuto seguinte viu o rapaz vindo, ao final do corredor.</p><p>Kyungsoo se aproximou do trio e cumprimentou as meninas com um tímido aceno de mão. April notou a reação de Baekhyun ao ver o estado eufórico que o mais velho se encontrava e achou fofo o brilho nos olhos do amigo, que demonstrava estar realmente perdidinho de amores pelo Do. </p><p>— Gente, vocês viram que teremos um novo professor de Literatura? — Kyungsoo disse, voltando seu olhar para Baekhyun — Você viu, Baek?</p><p>— Eu vi sim, hyung! — ele respondeu animado. — Tive a mesma reação que você, e as meninas também, depois que eu contei toda a nossa desventura para elas.</p><p>— Como o mundo pode ser tão pequeno, né? — o mais velho riu, ainda incrédulo. — O cara que ajudou a gente… Nosso novo professor… Uou!</p><p>O trio de amigos não se conteve e riu da reação de Kyungsoo, achando engraçado a maneira com que ele contou sobre a breve passagem do professor em sua sala. Então os quatro saíram da escola, comentando suas expectativas para as aulas com o novo professor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ao chegar em casa, April dedicou alguns minutos de seu tempo aos afazeres domésticos. Dessa vez teria que fazer tudo sozinha, pois seu pai já tinha informado que ficaria até mais tarde na livraria em que trabalhava para organizar os novos produtos recebidos. Kim Jongdae dava tudo de si para manter o apartamento em que moravam, que mesmo sendo pequeno, era o suficiente para os dois viverem bem. A garota sempre teve orgulho de seu pai, que nunca se deixou vencer pelas dificuldades que teve ao longo dos seus 40 anos e tudo o que ela mais desejava na vida é que ele fosse feliz. Já ouviu muitas histórias sobre os relacionamentos antigos que ele teve, e como eles infelizmente não davam certo por diferenças de personalidade. April só queria que seu pai encontrasse um cara tão incrível e legal quanto ele era.</p><p>Desde muito cedo a garota soube que o seu pai era gay, e tanto ele quanto Jihae —  sua tia e irmã mais nova do pai — lhe ensinaram sobre as mais diversas formas de amor e o respeito que devemos ter pelas pessoas, seja qual for a sua cor, etnia, crença e sexualidade. Ela sabia que havia muito amor e carinho envolvido em sua história de origem e era grata ao universo por fazer parte de uma família tão incrível, mesmo sendo pequena e diferente das demais.</p><p>Ao terminar de fazer as tarefas domésticas, April juntou seus materiais escolares na sala e fez as lições passadas pelos professores, aproveitando para adiantar um trabalho que deveria entregar na próxima semana. Acabou se concentrando demais nas matérias que estudava que não viu a hora passar, e só se deu conta de que já era tarde quando ouviu o barulho de chaves do lado de fora da porta do apartamento.</p><p>— Finalmente em casa! — Jongdae suspirou assim assim que fechou a porta. — Desculpa a demora, filha, o trânsito estava mais caótico que o normal. — Ele tirou os sapatos e foi em direção a cozinha, fazendo uma breve pausa no caminho e erguendo as sacolas que carregava. — Trouxe algumas coisas gostosas para comermos juntos, espero que isso ajude a me redimir por te fazer ficar sozinha até agora.</p><p>— Só se nessa sacola tiver uma caixa de frango frito gigante! — A garota se animou com a ideia, parando o que estava fazendo para ir ajudar o pai com as sacolas. — Ainda não jantei e meu estômago está começando ficar revoltado comigo. — ela fez um bico, arrancando risos do mais velho.</p><p>A garota ficou na cozinha, arrumando as coisas para o jantar enquanto Jongdae foi tomar um banho para deixar todo o estresse do longo dia trabalho para trás. Com tudo arrumado, ela se sentou no sofá e ficou conversando com os amigos pelo app de mensagens enquanto esperava o pai terminar de se arrumar. Uma das mensagens que recebeu de Minseo a lembrou de contar sobre a reunião que o diretor marcou para apresentar o novo professor aos pais, o que trouxe de volta à conversa  o encontro de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. Jongdae apareceu na sala alguns minutos depois, chamando a atenção da filha para que deixasse o celular de lado por um tempo para que pudessem jantar. </p><p>— Fico feliz que tenha me esperado para o jantar, mas está muito tarde filha, você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer. — Jongdae chamou a atenção da garota ao colocar um pouco de frango em seu prato — Dá próxima vez eu tiver que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, quero que jante mais cedo, ok?</p><p>— Desculpa, pai… Eu acabei me concentrando demais na matéria que tava estudando e esqueci de preparar algo para comer, prometo não fazer mais isso!</p><p>— Alguma coisa difícil? Dependendo da matéria que eu posso ajudar.</p><p>— Não, não é difícil, é só muita coisa mesmo, não precisa de preocupar. Aliás, vai ter uma reunião na escola semana que vem, o senhor precisar ir! — Ela se levantou e foi até os materiais que estavam espalhados pelo chão da sala para pegar o caderno.Voltou para a mesa folheando-o e  entregou o objeto para Jongdae.</p><p>Ele leu as informações anotadas na folha, devolvendo o caderno para a filha em seguida, que o colocou em cima do balcão, voltando a se sentar.</p><p>— Então você terá um professor novo? O que achou dele?</p><p>— Bom… Ele é bonito! Acho até que faz o seu tipo, sabe? — ela brincou, rindo da cara de desconfiado que mais velho fez.</p><p>— Kim April! Por acaso você está a procura de um pretendente pra mim?</p><p>— Ué pai, você é mó bonito, devia arrumar um namorado bonitão também! — ela apontou, erguendo os ombros e os braços, fazendo uma careta engraçada, como se aquilo fosse a coisas mais óbvia do mundo. — Ainda não conheço o professor direito, mas me parece ser uma boa pessoa, até defendeu o Baekhyun de um grupo homofóbico na rua — explicou, e vendo o interesse que o pai teve por aquela história, contou sobre a desventura que seu melhor amigo teve em seu encontro.</p><p>Pai e filha ainda ficaram um bom tempo sentados ali conversando e comendo, pouco se importando se estava muito tarde ou não. O tempo que eles tinham juntos era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado, e eles sempre o aproveitavam ao máximo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A semana passou num piscar de olhos e o dia da reunião para apresentar o professor Kim Junmyeon aos pais dos alunos enfim chegou. O auditório já estava cheio, apenas aguardando a chegada do diretor Jeong para que pudessem começar. No pátio, April estava atenta ao relógio, preocupada com o atraso de seu pai. Minseo e Baekhyun estavam absortos em seus próprios mundinhos que nem perceberam o quanto a melhor amiga estava agitada, notando somente quando Kyungsoo se juntou a eles e perguntou se ela estava bem.</p><p>— Eu to bem gente, só o meu pai que já devia ter chegado. — ela olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, como se aquilo fosse fazer seu pai projetar-se bem na sua frente — Daqui a pouco a reunião começa e o diretor Jeong vai ficar achando que eu esqueci de avisar sobre ela quando não encontrar o meu pai.</p><p>— Não precisa ficar tão nervosa Kim, é só a apresentação do novo professor. — Kyungsoo tentou tranquilizá-la — Não é o fim do mundo, sabe?</p><p>— Eu sei, mas é que eu não gosto quando marco uma coisas com o meu pai e ele se atrasa — ela justificou. —  Aí, olha ele ali... PAI, PAI, EU TÔ AQUI! — ela acenou para Jongdae, que havia acabado de passar pelo portão da escola.</p><p>Ele correu até o grupo da filha e se desculpou pelo atraso. Kyungsoo se ofereceu para o levá-lo até o auditório já que também iria participar de reunião para escrever uma matéria para o jornal da escola e Jongdae agradeceu ao garoto, se despedindo de todose  seguindo Kyungsoo até o local da reunião, torcendo para que ainda não tivesse começado. April, agora mais calma, seguiu com Baekhyun e Minseo para a sala de aula, afinal para eles seria apenas mais um dia letivo normal. A garota não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas estava ansiosa para saber o que o pai iria achar de seu novo professor.</p><p>Depois das aulas, enquanto aguardavam a chegada de Kyungsoo, o trio de amigos acabou esbarrando com o novo docente, que ainda parecia um pouco perdido em se localizar pelos corredores do prédio em que lecionaria.</p><p>— Professor Kim, precisa de ajuda? —  Baekhyun perguntou, chamando atenção dele. </p><p>— Ah, olá! —  o professor respondeu, aproximando-se dos mais novos —  Eu estou tentando achar a biblioteca, queria dar uma olhada nos títulos que a escola tem disponível para ver quais poderei usar na aulas. Irei começar apenas no próximo mês, então tenho bastante tempo para preparar algo legal para vocês —  explicou, olhando novamente para o corredor, fazendo uma careta pensativa. — Vocês podem ao menos indicar se estou no andar certo, por favor? .</p><p>— Eu posso acompanhar o senhor até a biblioteca —  Baekhyun sugeriu — Aproveito para retribuir a vez que o senhor ajudou a mim ao meu namorado na rua, o senhor se lembra?</p><p>— Claro que sim, se não tivesse feito algo para interferir, sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com vocês!  —  acrescentou, lembrando-se rapidamente. — Agradeço muito pela ajuda… Er… — o professor tentou puxar em sua memória o nome do garoto, mas não se recordava de já o ter escutado — Peço desculpas, mas ainda não sei o seu nome.</p><p>— É Baekhyun, professor, Byun Baekhyun — o garoto se curvou — E estas são Kim April e a Kim Minseo — ele aproveitou para apresentar as amigas, que também se curvaram.</p><p>— É um prazer conhecê-los! — Junmyeon retribuiu o gesto dos alunos — Podemos ir para a biblioteca, então? — perguntou, gesticulando para que o Byun caminhasse a sua frente e indicasse o caminho.</p><p>As meninas não conseguiram conter o sorriso que acabou se formando em seus lábios. O professor Junmyeon realmente parecia ser alguém carinhoso e apaixonado pela profissão que escolheu. Logo ele e o Byun caminharam em direção a biblioteca, deixando as garotas para trás. Kyungsoo apareceu logo em seguida, e dessa vez eles tiveram que ficar esperando o retorno de Baekhyun para poderem ir embora todos juntos. </p><p>Ao saírem da escola April notou que seu pai a esperava, o que fora uma surpresa pois normalmente não costumavam voltar juntos para casa, apenas quando ele conseguia uma folga no trabalho. Ela se despediu dos amigos e foi até o carro, abrindo a porta e ocupando o banco do passageiro. Pegou uma carona com o pai, já que ele iria fazer um serviço em uma filial e o trajeto até a loja passava próximo ao bairro em que eles moravam. Como Jongdae iria trabalhar até mais tarde naquele dia, April tirou proveito da mordomia para poder ficar alguns minutinhos a mais na companhia dele.</p><p>— E aí pai, o que o senhor achou do meu novo professor? — perguntou, não conseguindo esconder sua ansiedade.</p><p>— Você tinha razão filha, o sr. Kim de fato é muito bonito, mas errou ao dizer que ele fazia o meu tipo. —  Jongdae disse, fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.</p><p>—  Poxa pai, eu só tava querendo arrumar alguém pra te ajudar a desencalhar! —  a garota brincou, recebendo alguns cutucões do mais velho — Posso saber o motivo de ele não fazer o seu tipo?</p><p>— Bom… Ele é certinho demais, você não acha? — Jongdae respondeu, entortando um pouco a boca — Tem cara de ser metido, sabe? Do tipo que se acha melhor por saber de tudo? </p><p>—  O-K! — ela se deu por vencida, sem ter muitas informações ainda para discordar.  — Mas tirando isso, como docente, o que o senhor achou?</p><p>— Por ter cara de quem sabe tudo, ele parece ser alguém que ama o que faz, e como esse é o melhor tipo de profissional que existe, então estou tranquilo. Sei que ele será um ótimo professor para a sua turma! </p><p>— Que bom! Eu sinto o mesmo, pai!</p><p>Jongdae estacionou o carro e esperou a filha descer. Fez alguns pedidos para ela e partiu, rumo a mais uma longa jornada de trabalho. April cumprimentou o porteiro do prédio ao entrar e seguiu para as escadas, se livrando do uniforme e tomando um banho assim que entrou em casa, indo fazer as tarefas domésticas logo depois. Estava animada para começar a ter aulas com o novo professor, e desejava que o próximo mês chegasse depressa.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>O sinal tocou anunciando o final de mais um dia de aula. April e Baekhyun terminaram de arrumar seus materiais e seguiram para fora da sala com o restante de seus colegas de turma. Como Minseo não havia ido para a escola naquele dia e Kyungsoo estava ocupado com as atividades do jornal, Baekhyun prometeu que acompanharia a amiga até metade do caminho para que não ficasse andando sozinha por aí. Depois ele encontraria Kyungsoo e aproveitaria o restante do dia com ele.</p><p>Ao chegarem ao pátio, encontraram o professor Kim conversando com algumas alunas do terceiro ano. Um mês se passou desde que ele começou a lecionar na escola, e ele já parecia estar bem enturmado com todos os funcionários e alunos.</p><p>— É, parece que o professor bonitão já se acostumou com a escola. — Baekhyun comentou, apontando para o grupinho que ia ficando cada vez maior.</p><p>— Essas meninas tão assim só porque ele é bonito, ninguém fica alugando o professor Jeong desse jeito. — April retrucou.</p><p>— Ele não é só bonito, amiga! Ele é bonito, legal, explica as coisas de uma maneira que ninguém fica confuso e ainda é fã de Red Velvet!</p><p>— O quê? — A garota olhou perplexa para o melhor amigo. — Baekhyun, você tá stalkeando o professor por acaso?</p><p>— April, você acha mesmo que um cara lindo desse jeito entra na minha vida e eu não vou pelo menos tentar descobrir se ele tem um instagram ou não? — justificou o garoto, pegando o celular no bolso da mochila e abrindo o aplicativo mencionado. Deu alguns toques na tela e em seguida entregou o aparelho para a amiga — Tá vendo essa foto? Ele tava no show delas no mês passado.</p><p>— Meu deus! Ele é ReveLuv mesmo, tem o<em> lighstick </em> e tudo! Eu chocada, isso não faz nenhum sentido, ele é todo <em> cult </em> e refinado.</p><p>— Pois é amiga, pra você ver! Não devemos julgar um livro pela capa, como ele mesmo já disse tantas vezes durante a aula, né? — Ambos riram da descoberta de Baekhyun e prosseguiram o caminho para fora do colégio.</p><p>Bastou os dois colocarem os pés portão afora que April reconheceu o carro do pai estacionado bem à sua frente. Aquele era o terceiro dia naquele semana em que ele ia buscá-la, o que era algo bem incomum. Notou que ele parecia estar à sua procura e bateu na janela do carro, chamando a atenção dele.</p><p>— Pai? — a garota perguntou, depois que o vidro se abaixou. — Tá fazendo o quê aqui?</p><p>— Como assim? Eu vim te buscar, é claro! — Jongdae explicou prontamente. — Por qual outro motivo eu viria até aqui?</p><p>April pôde sentir o nervosismo presente nas palavras de seu pai, afinal o conhecia melhor até do que conhecia a si própria. Achava estranho ele estar ali pelo terceiro dia seguido, mas não achava a ideia de um todo ruim, afinal gostava quando voltavam juntos para casa. Algo estranho estava acontecendo com Jongdae, ela sabia disso, mas não queria se dar ao trabalho de pensar o que poderia ser, pelo menos não naquele momento. Se despediu de Baekhyun e entrou no veículo, colocando o cinto de segurança. Esperou que Jongdae desse a partida, porém o carro permaneceu estacionado em frente ao portão do colégio, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum outro veículo na frente deles impedindo a passagem.</p><p>— Pai? — ela voltou a chamar, notando que ele parecia entretido com o que acontecia do lado de dentro do portão do colégio.</p><p>— Hum?</p><p>— Tá esperando o quê pra ligar o carro?</p><p>— Eu? — Jongdae pareceu envergonhado ao se dar conta de que ainda estavam ali — Ahn, nada! Não tô esperando nada, vamos embora pra casa. — Ele ligou o veículo e aos poucos o prédio escolar foi ficando para trás.</p><p>April reconheceu um pouco de frustração no semblante do pai, mas estava com preguiça demais de perguntar se algo de ruim havia acontecido durante o dia de trabalho. Preferiu voltar sua atenção as fotos que apareciam pela tela de seu celular, afinal, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, ele ao certo lhe contaria quando achasse pertinente. Jongdae nunca fora de esconder nada de sua filha, pois como eles só tinham um ao outro, manter um segredo não faria bem a nenhum dos dois.    </p><p>O trajeto de volta para casa foi tranquilo e eles fizeram apenas uma parada no mercado para comprar os ingredientes do jantar daquela noite. Minutos depois, pai e filha estavam de volta ao lar, já se preocupando em organizar o lugar: enquanto a garota preparava o arroz e os acompanhamentos, Jongdae passava a vassoura pelos cômodos e tirava o pó dos móveis. Com a comida pronta e a casa organizada, eles se sentaram ao redor da pequena mesa e desfrutaram de uma simples refeição, trocando algumas palavras sobre como havia sido o dia de cada um. Ao terminarem, eles arrumaram a cozinha e se permitiram ficar jogados no sofá assistindo coisas aleatórias na televisão.</p><p>— Então… O que você está achando do novo professor? — Jongdae puxou o assunto, quebrando o silêncio em que se encontravam.</p><p>— O sr. Kim? — April estranhou o interesse do pai sobre aquilo. — Ele é um professor muito bom, até o Baekhyun tomou gosto pela leitura depois das aula dele. Por quê?</p><p>— Bom, é que… É um professor novo, não é? Normal eu perguntar se você está gostando das aulas ou não. — ele tentou se explicar.</p><p>— Normal é, mas você perguntou a mesma coisa faz uns dois dias. — A garota se ajeitou no sofá, ficando de frente para o pai. — E isso definitivamente não é normal. Também ele nem é mais tão novo assim, já faz um mês que ela tá dando aula pra gente.</p><p>— Eu… Eu… Eu só estava curioso, April, só isso! — Jongdae se levantou, desligando a televisão — Acho melhor irmos dormir, não é? Já está tarde, amanhã você tem aula e eu tenho que ir trabalhar.</p><p>— Mas pai, amanhã é sábado!</p><p>— Sábado? — ele pareceu confuso, vendo a filha indicar o calendário pregado na parede logo atrás dela — Bom, você não tem aula, mas eu ainda trabalho, então já vou indo dormir, se quiser ficar assistindo televisão pode, mas não vá dormir de madrugada. Boa noite, filha! — Ele deu um beijo rápido no topo dos cabelos dela e correu até o seu quarto.</p><p>April ficou sem entender o que havia acabado de acontecer ali. Apenas ligou a televisão de novo e continuou a pular de um canal para o outro, tentando encontrar algo interessante para assistir.</p><p>Havia algo de errado com o seu pai, <em> muito errado </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No sábado, depois de fazer todas as suas tarefas domésticas, April tomou um demorado e relaxante banho quente, botou uma roupa bem confortável, arrumou seus materiais na mochila e saiu. Tinha o costume de passar as tardes do final de semana na cafeteria em que sua tia Jihae trabalhava, aproveitando para fazer as tarefas escolares ou apenas ler um livro até seu pai sair do trabalho. Essa rotina começou ainda era criança, quando Jongdae arrumou um emprego em que também ia aos sábados e não tinha com quem deixar a menina. Como sempre foi muito tranquila, April ficava sentadinha em uma mesa desenhando ou assistindo alguma coisa no notebook, sem dar trabalho aos demais funcionários do estabelecimento. O gerente da cafeteria era amigo de longa data de Jihae e adorava a garota, garantindo que ela sempre teria uma vaga de meio período durante as férias quando ela tivesse idade o suficiente para trabalhar.</p><p>Ao chegar no café, a garota foi direto para o seu cantinho, tirando seu material e o espalhando sobre a mesa. Foi até o balcão fazer seu pedido, cumprimentando o atendente que estava no caixa — que era novo e ainda não havia decorado o nome — e espiou pela janela da porta que dava acesso a cozinha para ver se encontrava sua tia, mas levou um susto ao sentir uma pontada de cada lado de sua cintura.</p><p>— Me procurando? — Jihae disse aos risos com a reação que a sobrinha teve.</p><p>— AHJUMAAA! É assim que você trata a criança que carregou durante nove meses na barriga? — a garota reclamou, recebendo um tapa no ombro logo em seguida — AÍ! Por que você me bateu?</p><p>— Justamente pra você ter mais respeito pela pessoa que te carregou por tanto tempo! — respondeu, mostrando a língua para a garota. — Agora me dê licença que eu preciso registrar o pedido de um cliente — pediu, apontando para a pessoa que estava parada logo atrás dela, que para a surpresa da garota, tratava-se de Kim Junmyeon.</p><p>— P-Professor Kim?</p><p>— Olá April, tudo bem? — Junmyeon acenou, fazendo um breve reverência. — Esta é a sua mãe? — ele perguntou, voltando-se para Jihae — Muito prazer! Sou Kim Junmyeon, o novo professor da April. — Ele fez novamente uma breve reverência.</p><p>— N-Não, ela não é a minha mãe, professor! — April tratou de responder. — Ela é minha tia… A-a irmã mais nova do meu pai.</p><p>Junmyeon ficou um pouco confuso ao escutar aquilo, o que só deixou a garota ainda mais nervosa. Jihae pediu para que a sobrinha sentasse com o professor e explicasse com calma sobre aquilo, alegando que quando ambos os pedidos estivessem prontos, os levaria até a mesa. A garota então convidou Junmyeon para se sentar, atrapalhando-se ao tentar liberar espaço na mesa para que ele também a usasse. O professor riu do notável nervosismo da garota e a ajudou a arrumar os materiais, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a dela. </p><p>— Você não precisa ficar tão nervosa desse jeito, Kim. Confesso que a princípio isso está um pouco confuso, mas ficarei lisonjeado em escutar sobre a história da sua família —  ele disse em meio a um sorriso, tentando tranquilizar a mais nova.</p><p>April respirou sorriu um pouco envergonhada, ajeitando uma mecha do longo cabelo atrás da orelha, então começou a contar a sua história. Sabia que o professor não era uma pessoa de má índole, pois havia ajudado seu melhor amigo em um caso de ataque homofóbico e até mesmo já havia falado sobre isso durante uma aula. Junmyeon lhe passava segurança e isso a fazia sentir-se confortável em compartilhar sobre sua vida, pois sabia que não receberia um olhar de reprovação ou de repulsa dele, como já havia acontecido em diversas outras situações.</p><p>Começou relevando o fato de seu pai ser gay, e que por conta disso seus avós acabaram o expulsando de casa quando ele ainda estava na faculdade e resolveu se assumir, resumindo sua família apenas a ela, seu pai e sua tia, além de alguns amigos próximos de seu pai que também considerava sendo deus tios.</p><p>Jongdae sempre teve o desejo de ser pai e formar uma família, mas por tudo o que passou desde o momento em que se assumiu, pensou que jamais poderia realizar este sonho. Quando ele engatou em um relacionamento sério, Jihae o convenceu de que poderia sim ser pai e formar uma família linda, fosse adotando uma criança ou até mesmo usando uma barriga solidária, e até se ofereceu para ser uma. O problema foi que o ex-parceiro de Jongdae não gostou da ideia, o que acarretou uma série de brigas intensas, resultando no fim do relacionamento deles. Jihae foi de grande importância para Jongdae neste momento, pois lhe deu forças para superar o término, seguir em frente e levar o sonho de ser pai adiante. E foi graças a ela e a uma doadora anônima de óvulo que ela estava ali naquele momento.</p><p>Jihae deixou os pedidos deles na mesa e sentou-se ao lado da sobrinha, para dar mais ânimo a menina, mas não pode ficar por muito tempo, com o movimento cafeteria começando a se intensificar. Junmyeon se manteve em silêncio por toda a história, achando de muita coragem da parte de sua aluna compartilhar algo tão íntimo assim. Ficou feliz por aquele voto de confiança que havia recebido, pois ela poderia apenas ter inventado uma história qualquer, tentando lhe convencer de que havia escutado errado, ou que aquilo era uma brincadeira familiar.</p><p>Ao fim da relato, April sentiu-se mais leve por ter compartilhado aquilo com seu professor, principalmente por ele não ter mudado sua expressão para uma de desgosto em nenhum momento. Tinha muito orgulho da história sobre seu nascimento, e mesmo que não tivesse de fato uma mãe, sabia que estava sempre rodeada de muito amor, carinho e proteção.</p><p>— Bem, essa é a minha família, professor Kim, espero que tenha desfeito a confusão que se formou em sua mente com o que disse a alguns minutos —  ela concluiu, dando um longo gole em sua bebida.</p><p>— Sua história é muito bonita, April, e realmente me sinto lisonjeado por tê-la compartilhado comigo! — Ele fez uma reverência em agradecimento, fazendo a garota sorrir — Sua família é incrível, nunca permita que alguém lhe diga o contrário.</p><p>— Obrigada, professor!</p><p>Eles passaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos referentes à escola e as aulas, até Junmyeon precisar ir embora, alegando que tinha um compromisso importante. Ele agradeceu April pela companhia, deixando algum dinheiro sobre a mesa e pedindo que ela entregasse a sua tia para pagar pelos os pedidos. Ele se despediu com um sorriso e foi embora.</p><p>Minutos depois Jongdae adentrou na cafeteria, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, jogando a culpa no trânsito do centro da cidade. April apenas riu das reclamações que seu pai fazia, arrumando suas coisas. Ela entregou para Jihae o dinheiro que Junmyeon havia lhe dado, se despediu dela e dos outros funcionários e foi embora com Jongdae. No carro, durante o trajeto de volta para casa, Jongdae notou que a filha parecia mais alegre que o normal.  </p><p>— Posso perguntar qual o motivo desse sorriso lindo que não desapareceu desde a hora cheguei lá no café? — ele perguntou, fazendo um leve carinho no rosto da filha.</p><p>— Hum? — a garota estava aérea e não tinha prestado atenção no que o pai falava.</p><p>— Esse sorriso, April… Posso saber o motivo?</p><p>— Ah, não é nada demais, pai… — ela se ajeitou mais confortavelmente no banco do passageiro — É que eu lembrei de toda a história que envolve o meu nascimento — explicou, com os olhos brilhando. — Eu gosto muito dela, sabe? Ela parece meio confusa de entender, mas é muito linda!</p><p>— É sim, filha — Jongdae não conseguiu não ficar emocionado ao ouvir a filha dizer aquilo. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto da menina, acariciando-o. — E você sabe que ela é uma história de amor, certo?</p><p>— Sei sim, pai! — April sorriu em meio ao carinho que recebia — Sabe? Eu tenho muito orgulho da nossa família! Ela pode ser pequena, mas é cheia de amor, e isso é o mais importante! — April segurou a mão que Jongdae estava usando para lhe fazer carinho entre as suas e depositou um beijo nela. — Obrigada por não ter desistido dela, pai!</p><p>Jongdae tentou disfarçar, mas acabou por deixar algumas lágrimas escaparem. Um flashback de todos os momentos que faziam parte daquela história vieram à tona na mente de Jongdae, o fazendo ter ainda mais certeza de que havia feito as escolhas certas em sua vida. Mesmo se tivesse o poder de voltar no tempo, não faria nada de diferente, pois mesmo com todas as dificuldades ele tinha orgulho da família que tinha.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Os dias foram passando depressa e April quase não se deu conta disso.</p><p>Já não conseguia mais distinguir quais eram os dias da semana, pois sua rotina acabou se tornando sempre a mesma. Ia para escola e voltava para casa, e quando lhe sobrava tempo ia até o café. Vez ou outra marcava de sair com seus amigos, mas como Baekhyun agora também dedicava parte de seu tempo para Kyungsoo e Minseo passou a ajudar mais os pais na loja que mantinham no bairro em que moravam, acabava por passar a maior parte do tempo sozinha.</p><p>Nem mesmo Jongdae estava mais passando tanto tempo com ela. Sempre alegava que havia muito trabalho para fazer, passou a chegar cada vez mais tarde e quando tinha alguma folga, estava sempre trancado no quarto dormindo. Sentia a falta da companhia de seu pai, mas entendia que ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para que tivessem uma boa vida. Ela até mesmo cogitou procurar um trabalho de meio período, para assim poder ajudá-lo com as despesas da casa, mas foi aconselhada por Jihae e Junmyeon a focar nos estudos.</p><p>Falando no professor de Literatura, a princípio ele seria apenas um substituto da professora Song, mas acabou ingressando efetivamente o quadro de professores da escola, devida a mudança de cidade que a professora iria fazer por conta do trabalho de seu marido. Tanto os funcionários quanto os alunos gostavam de como o professor era alegre e a atencioso, e de como sempre tentava ajudar de alguma forma. Alguns diziam que mesmo quando encontravam com ele fora da escola ele era simpático, e April era uma dessas pessoas.</p><p>Após o encontro que teve com o professor na cafeteria, ela passou a gostar ainda mais do professor. Teve a oportunidade de o encontrar mais algumas vezes por lá, sempre o convidando para sentar-se com ela. Certa vez encontrou com ele no shopping, enquanto esperava os amigos chegarem para irem ao cinema — numa das raras vezes em que todos estavam livres para sair —, e Junmyeon fez questão lhe fazer companhia até que eles chegassem, sempre se mostrando atencioso em perguntar como estava a sua família. Até chegou a desconfiar de que ele poderia estar interessado em sua tia e ria sempre que pensava nessa possibilidade, pois certamente ele sofreria um pouco nas mãos de Jihae, que tinha um temperamento forte, completamente diferente do professor.</p><p>A garota estava jogada no sofá de casa jogando no celular, quando recebeu uma mensagem de Minseo, a convidando para ir tomar sorvete, já que estava de folga e o tempo estava bem quente. </p><p>— Pai, posso ir a sorveteria com Minseo e o Baekhyun? — perguntou, cutucando com o pé o pai, que estava largado no outro sofá.</p><p>— Sair? — Jongdae se espreguiçou — Pode, filha, pode ir sim!</p><p>— O senhor não quer vir também? Faz tempo que a gente não sai juntos.</p><p>— Não, filha… Agradeço o convite, mas estou muito cansado — justificou, abrindo um bocejo. — Aproveita o passeio com os seus amigos, e traz alguma coisa gostosa pra mim quando, voltar, pode ser?</p><p>— Certeza, pai? — ela insistiu, agachando-se em frente a ele e fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho carente. — Por favoooooor, vem comigo?</p><p>— Huuuuum — o mais mais velho resmungou, apertando as bochechas da filha. — Eu realmente tô muito cansado, April, na próxima vez eu irei com vocês, ok?</p><p>— Tá… Tudo bem — ela desistiu, levantando-se e indo para o quarto cabisbaixa.</p><p>April ficava triste quando Jongdae recusava seus convites para algum passeio, mas entendia perfeitamente que ele precisava descansar. Se arrumou e ficou na sala esperando a amiga lhe mandar uma mensagem avisando que já estava no prédio, aproveitado para tirar algumas fotos com o celular do pai — que a qualidade da câmera era melhor da que a sua —, quando o aparelho recebeu uma ligação. Como Jongdae estava dormindo e não quis o acordar, decidiu ignorar até que a pessoa desistisse, mas logo o celular voltou a tocar. A garota estranhou a identificação do número que estava ligando, salvo na agenda como <em> “Sr. Sabe Tudo”, </em> e pensou que talvez fosse algum amigo próximo de seu pai, achando melhor atender. Porém, assim que o fez, a pessoa desligou.</p><p>Não teve tempo o suficiente para se questionar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, pois em seguida Minseo ligou avisando que já estava em frente ao prédio. Ela escreveu um bilhete para Jongdae, avisando que tinha saído e que ele havia recebido uma ligação, deixando-o pendurado na porta da geladeira com um imã e saiu. </p><p>As garotas foram em uma sorveteria próxima a casa de Baekhyun, que já estava lá as esperando junto com Kyungsoo, que agora chamava oficialmente de namorado. Eles passaram a tarde conversando e se deliciando com os sorvetes e outras guloseimas que o lugar tinha em seu cardápio. Por um breve momento, tiveram a companhia de Minji, irmã de Minseo, que estava voltando para o dormitório da faculdade e passou lá para se despedir dela.  </p><p>— Hum, lembrei de uma coisa que a unnie me contou ontem quando chegou! — Minseo ficou eufórica após sua irmã ir embora.</p><p>— É alguma fofoca do bar onde ela trabalha? — Baekhyun perguntou. — Se for, pode ir contando, porque eu A-M-O as histórias de lá! Quando eu for maior de idade, vai ser o primeiro lugar que eu vou querer ir, já anota aí no seu caderninho, viu, Kyungsoo? — ele deu um cutucão no mais velho, que apenas riu.</p><p>— Pois é de lá mesmo, Baek! A unnie tava contando alguns dos barracos que já teve lá... — ela fez uma pausa para dar um pouco de suspense ao momento. — ...E vocês não fazem a menor ideia de quem foi o protagonista de um deles!</p><p>Minseo pegou o celular e abriu o app de conversas, clicando na conversa com a sua irmã. Rolou as mensagens e deu play em um vídeo, virando a aparelho para que os amigos pudessem ver. Nele, o professor Junmyeon aparecia em frente de um casal formado por dois homens, o semblante era um misto de raiva e tristeza. Ele não diz nada, apenas arranca uma aliança do dedo e joga no rosto de um dos homens e saí do bar. No instante seguinte o outro rapaz do casal joga o líquido de um copo qualquer no rosto do mesmo homem em que o professor jogou a aliança e também saí do bar. Com o fim do vídeo, Baekhyun, April e Kyungsoo tinham os olhos arregalados, não conseguindo acreditar no que tinham visto.</p><p>— Isso quer dizer que… — Baekhyun começou.</p><p>— … o professor Kim também é gay? — completou Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Ou bi, né? Por que o B do LGBTQI+ não é de biscoito. — Minseo acrescentou.</p><p>— Eu tô CHO-CA-DA! — April finalmente se pronunciou — E ele foi traído pelo namorado, gente, que horror!</p><p>—   A unnie disse que isso aconteceu no final do ano passado, então já faz um bom tempo. Eu espero de verdade que o professor tenha superado isso, e quem sabe até já tenha encontrado alguém legal, ele merece uma pessoa tão incrível quanto ele. — Minseo falou, voltando a cutucar o pedaço de chocolate mergulhado no sorvete já derretido de seu pote com uma carinha triste.</p><p>O quarteto ficou mais algum tempo na sorveteria, até a mãe de Kyungsoo ligar para ele, alegando que estava ficando tarde e pedindo para que voltasse para casa. Eles pagaram as coisas que consumiram e saíram do estabelecimento. Os rapazes acompanharam as meninas até estação de metrô e depois voltaram para a casa de Baekhyun.</p><p>Já de volta em casa, April encontrou Jongdae adormecido no sofá. Certamente dormiu novamente enquanto assistia televisão, o que já era normal vindo dele. Ela riu, desligou o televisor e tentou acordar o pai, pedindo para que ele fosse para o quarto dormir na cama, caso contrário acordaria com o corpo todo dolorido. Sob os resmungos de protestos, ele se arrastou até o quarto, jogando-se na cama da maneira que estava, não tendo nem forças para colocar um pijama. A garota o cobriu com o cobertor, lhe deu um beijo de boa noite e foi para seu quarto.</p><p>Enquanto se preparava para dormir, April ficou a pensar sobre como o mundo era injusto com as pessoas boas. Seu pai e o professor Kim eram homens tão incríveis e já haviam sofrido tanto na tentativa de viver um grande amor. Foi quando algo surgiu em sua mente. Ela sabia o que precisava fazer, e precisaria da ajuda dos amigos para isso. Terminou de se arrumar e deitou-se na cama com um sorriso enfeitando os lábios, ansiosa para que o próximo dia chegasse para poder começar a bolar seu plano.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Na hora do intervalo, Kyungsoo chegou um pouco atrasado até a mesa em que o namorado estava com as amigas, pois antes passou na sala da equipe do jornal da escola para entregar a matéria que havia feito para a próxima edição. Notou que todos estavam bem empolgados e pediu para que lhe contassem o que estava acontecendo. April então contou sobre ter ficado triste depois de assistir o vídeo do professor Junmyeon, por saber que ele também já havia sofrido por um amor que não deu certo assim como seu pai, chegando a conclusão de que ambos tinham <em> dedo podre </em>para escolher parceiros, mas que já tinha descoberto como resolver isso.</p><p>— Tá, e por caso a solução para isso é eles ficarem juntos? — Kyungsoo jogou, mais como uma brincadeira, mas ao notar o brilho nos olhos da mais nova, ficou receoso — April... V-você não vai tentar fazer os dois ficarem juntos de verdade… Vai?</p><p>— Kyungsoo, você também não acha que eles formariam um casal lindo? — A garota retrucou — O sr. Kim é uma versão mais sofisticada do meu pai. Ele gosta de coisas românticas, dessas coisas <em> cults </em> como ir ao museu, filmes antigos e discos empoeirados, viagens de carro, de cidadezinhas do interior e Red Velvet, o que seria ótimo pra mim, pois meu pai não entende nada de grupos <em> idols </em>. — Ela fez uma pausa, tomando fôlego para continuar. — Além disso ele já conhece um pouco da história do meu pai, que eu contei ao longo das vezes que nos encontramos na cafeteria em que a tia Jihae trabalha. — justificou, achando seu plano perfeito. — Ah, e a tia Jihae já gosta muito dele, até me disse uma vez que achava que ele combinava com o meu pai.</p><p>Kyungsoo apenas ficou a encarar a amiga falando toda empolgada sobre o plano infalível para fazer o casal <em> JunDae </em>dar certo. Não levava muita fé de que o aquele plano daria certo, mas concordava que ambos os homens mereciam ser felizes ao lado de alguém que fosse tão incrível quanto eles, então apenas ficaria na torcida para que no fim tudo desse certo.</p><p>Enquanto a garota continuava a contar sobre os detalhes de seu plano, Baekhyun fuçava no perfil do professor no instagram. Ele agradecia aos céus pelo fato do docente sempre compartilhar fotos do lugares que frequentava, pois isso ajudaria demais a dar andamento no plano da amiga. Uma notificação de nova postagem apareceu e ele clicou para ver, ficando boquiaberto com a legenda da foto. Cutucou Minseo e Kyungsoo, virando o celular para que eles também pudessem ver, que também tiveram a mesma reação. April percebeu que estava praticamente falando sozinha e chamou a atenção dos amigos, para que voltassem a escutar os detalhes de seu plano. </p><p>Baekhyun estendeu o celular para a amiga, mostrando a foto que o professor tinha acabado de postar. Nela, Junmyeon aparecia segurando uma flor e com  um lindo sorriso, e ela então reconheceu que o local da foto era o café em que sua tia trabalhava. Na legenda, o professor escreveu:</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Não importa quantas vezes eu diga, </em></p><p>
  <em> Isso acontece todos os dias </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Olhar para você agora parece olhar para o amor </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seria muito bom se o tempo parasse agora </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Só com nós dois” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Antes que April pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo. Os quatro amigos voltaram para suas salas de aula em absoluto silêncio, e durante a aula de História, a garota ficou pensando sobre a foto que o professor Kim tinha postado. Certamente ele já estava se encontrando com alguém, o que fazia o seu plano perfeito de  juntar ele com seu pai ir por água abaixo, assim como toda a animação que sentia horas antes.</p><p>Para melhorar ainda mais as coisas, o restante das aulas do dia pareceu se arrastar lentamente. Tudo o que a garota queria era voltar para casa e ficar trancada em seu quarto, ouvindo a playlist que Baekhyun tinha criado especialmente para momentos de fossa. Por sorte, sua turma não teria aula com Junmyeon naquele dia, pois sua tristeza seria ainda maior se tivesse que encarar um período inteiro com ele, vendo-o sorrir e feliz, sabendo que o motivo daquela felicidade — além de lecionar — era outra pessoa e não o seu pai.</p><p>Quando as aulas finalmente terminaram, a garota não trocou nenhuma palavra com os amigos. Simplesmente arrumou suas coisas e foi embora sozinha. Ao chegar em casa, foi direto para o quarto, se jogando na cama e se permitiu chorar um pouco. Não entendia exatamente por qual motivo estava chorando, mas estava sentindo-se muito triste. Deveria estar feliz pelo seu professor ter encontrado alguém especial, mas se perguntava o porquê de não poder ter sido o seu pai? Teria sido lindo colocar seu plano em prática e ver eles se aproximando aos poucos, fazê-los descobrir que tinham muito em comum e que faziam o tipo um do outro.</p><p>Ficou horas divagando sobre o assunto, até que algo surgiu em sua mente. Ela se levantou, tomou um banho rápido, se arrumou e saiu. Foi para o café em que sua tia trabalhava, pois tinha algumas perguntas a fazer. A encontrou limpando algumas mesas e pediu para conversar com ela. Jihae pediu que a sobrinha a esperasse terminar de limpar as mesas para que pudessem falar, o que levou apenas alguns minutos.</p><p>— Ok, pode falar o que está te afligindo tanto — Jihae disse, sentando-se de frente para a sobrinha.</p><p>— Tia, você gosta do meu professor Junmyeon? Não de um jeito romântico, tô falando como pessoa mesmo.</p><p>— Sim, ele é um ótimo cliente e sempre me pareceu muito simpático.</p><p>— E você acha que ele seria um bom namorado pro meu pai?</p><p>— April, que pergunta é essa, menina?</p><p>— Tia, eu descobri que o meu professor é gay — revelou, esperando alguma reação da mais velha, o que não aconteceu. — Aí pensei que talvez eu pudesse juntar ele com o meu pai, sabe? Eles são tão incríveis e também gostam das mesmas coisas… Achei que poderia dar certo, ué! — ela explicou, pegando o celular e abriu o instagram, procurou o perfil de Junmyeon e mostrou a foto para a tia. — Mas aí eu vi essa foto e parece que ele já está saindo com alguém, então o meu plano foi por água abaixo…</p><p>Jihae olhou a foto com calma e sorriu, mas sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o semblante triste da sobrinha.</p><p>— Você viu a legenda da foto, tia? Sabe o que é isso? Uma música do Red Velvet! — suspirou, derrotada — A coisa é séria, o meu professor tá mesmo apaixonado por essa pessoa.</p><p>— Querida, a gente não pode controlar o sentimento das pessoas. Sei que você quer que o seu pai encontre alguém especial, mas vamos ter paciência, ok? Quem sabe o que destino está preparando para ele?</p><p>— Tia, o meu pai é muito lerdo, mesmo que o destino já tenha preparado alguma coisa pra ele, nunca que o coitado vai se dar conta sozinho! — a garota rebateu, arrancando algumas risadas da mais velha.</p><p>April agradeceu as palavras da tia, e aproveitando que já estava no centro, passou na livraria para fazer uma visita surpresa para Jongdae, mas chegando lá, não o encontrou. Um colega avisou ele havia saído para um compromisso importante da livraria e que provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo, então tudo o que restou para garota foi voltar para casa.</p><p>Ela saiu da livraria e foi em direção ao ponto de ônibus, mas durante o trajeto reconheceu o carro do paiparado no semáforo próximo. Ela correu para tentar alcançar o automóvel, e quando estava quase próxima percebeu que Jongdae não estava sozinho. Ela deu mais alguns passos e tentou enxergar melhor o que acontecia dentro do veículo, mas o vidro escuro não lhe ajudava. De fato alguém estava com seu pai dentro do carro, e parecia ser alguém bem íntimo dele. O problema foi que o sinal logo ficou verde e o carro prosseguiu caminho por entre as ruas do centro. Ela voltou para o ponto de ônibus e ficou esperando, enquanto mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça.</p><p>Será que Jongdae também já estava se encontrando com alguém? E por que será que ainda não havia lhe contado? Já estava ficando com dor de cabeça ao pensar naquela história, nada havia dado certo naquele dia e tudo o que ela queria era voltar pra casa e descansar.</p><p>Tinha ficado tão animada com a possibilidade de talvez fazer seu pai e seu professor — duas pessoas que gostava tanto — formarem um casal, mas depois de conversar com sua tia, percebeu que tudo não passava de uma <em> fanfic </em> formada por sua cabeça. Ela não tinha o direito de interferir na vida amorosa das pessoas, e tudo o que restava para ela era ficar feliz por seu professor, e talvez por seu pai, e torcer para que o relacionamentos dos dois desse certo dessa vez.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>April se livrou das roupas que usava e tomou outro banho, dessa vez bem quente e demorado. Preparou algo para jantar, já que tinha prometido ao pai que não o esperaria mais quando ele ficasse até mais tarde trabalhando. Como não gostava muito de jantar sozinha, fez uma chamada de vídeo com os amigos, que também estavam jantando naquele momento.</p><p>Assim que a chamada se inicou, ela pediu desculpas por ter ido embora da escola sem se despedir deles, e contou sobre a conversa que tivera com Jihae e que estava desistindo do plano de juntar o professor e seu pai. </p><p>— Poxa amiga, eu sinto muito por seu plano não ter dado certo. — Minseok tentou confortá-la — Eu até já estava começando a <em> shippar JunDae </em>.</p><p>— Obrigada, Min, mas a minha tia meio que tá certa, né? Não tem como a gente mandar no coração dos outros… Essa coisa de planos infalíveis pra juntar as pessoas só certo em <em> fanfics. </em></p><p>— Pode não ter dado com o professor Kim, mas pode dar certo com outro — Baekhyun sugeriu. — Você pode aplicar o plano com outra pessoa, amiga. Não tem ninguém que trabalha com o seu pai que faça o tipo dele? Trabalhar no mesmo lugar já seria meio caminho andado, porque ele já conhece a pessoa.</p><p>April riu da tentativa de Baekhyun de não a fazer desistir do plano. Realmente ela tinha ótimos amigos. Eles continuaram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias para manter April com a cabeça distraída até depois que ela terminou de jantar. Já estava tarde quando ela agradeceu a companhia dos amigos e encerrou a chamada. Organizou a cozinha e em seguida se jogou no sofá para assistir televisão, acabando por adormecer com o passar das horas. </p><p>
  <em> — Filha? Tudo bem? Vai dormir na cama, já está tarde. </em>
</p><p>April acordou assustada com a voz de Jongdae, que a chamou baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Ela se ajeitou no sofá e esfregou os olhos, tentando trazer foco a sua visão.</p><p>— Desculpa ter chegado tão tarde, tive muitas coisas para resolver hoje na livraria. </p><p>— Eu sei, passei lá hoje e um colega seu me avisou. — ela disse, ainda meio molenga de sono.</p><p>— Você foi na livraria? Por que não me ligou avisando?</p><p>— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas acabou não certo. — ela explicou, abrindo um bocejo. — Conseguiu resolver tudo?</p><p>— Sim, dei conta de todo o serviço. Aliás, consegui uma folga para amanhã… O que acha de a gente sair para fazer um passeio?</p><p>— Acho que é uma ótima ideia! — ela respondeu, levando seus dois polegares para cima.</p><p>— Então vai dormir na sua cama, que amanhã você tem aula. Eu passo na escola pra te pegar, pode ser?  — ele falou, e a garota apenas concordou balançando a cabeça, se levantando em seguida.</p><p>Jongdae ajudou a filha a ir até seu quarto, e enquanto ela trocava de roupa, arrumou a cama para que ela pudesse dormir. Já deitada, April teve a companhia do pai, como quando ainda era pequena. Ele acariciava seus cabelos e cantarolava uma melodia bem baixinho.</p><p>— Gosto quando você faz companhia pra mim enquanto durmo. — ela disse, abrindo um sorriso.</p><p>— Quer que eu deite com você? — Jongdae sugeriu, e quando ela abriu um espacinho no colchão, deitou-se ao lado dela — Acho que a cama agora é pequena demais para nós dois, não  acha?</p><p>— Precisamos providenciar uma casa de casal então, aí vai ter espaço pra nós dois, e quem sabe até mais uma pessoa.</p><p>— Você não desistir da ideia de me desencalhar, não é?</p><p>— Eu só quero que você encontre alguém legal para viver uma linda história de amor, pai, só isso!</p><p>— Não vamos apressar as coisas, April, no momento certo eu irei encontrar alguém, ok?</p><p>— Você vai me contar quando arrumar um namorado?</p><p>— Vou, filha — ele respondeu, dando um beijo no topo dos cabelos da menina — Agora durma, você precisa acordar cedo amanhã!</p><p>A garota fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo carinho gostoso que recebia do pai.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Não existia nenhum vestígio de que o dia anterior havia sido um completo desastre quando April acordou. Ela se levantou, tomou um banho caprichado para tirar todos os resquícios de preguiça, se trocou e preparou algo para comer. Jongdae estava dormindo, — aproveitando que estava de folga e o poderia fazer até mais tarde — e ela preferia que ele continuasse assim, pois o queria bem descansado e disposto para aproveitar o dia ao seu lado para poder matar a saudade que sentia de sua companhia. Fazia tempo que pai e filha não saíam juntos, e tudo o que a garota mais desejava era que as aulas passassem rapidamente e que chegasse logo o tão esperado passeio.</p><p>Infelizmente, o desejo da garota não foi facilmente atendido e as horas pareceram se arrastar a passos de tartaruga através do relógio. Ainda estavam no intervalo e teriam mais três aulas antes de poder se encontrar com Jongdae. Ela estava tão eufórica que ficou enchendo a paciência dos amigos só falando sobre o passeio. Mandou algumas mensagens para o pai, tentando descobrir onde ele a levaria e o que iriam fazer, mas ele ignorou todas as elas, e não existia nada que April odiasse mais do que ser ignorada pelas pessoas. </p><p>Mesmo empolgada com o passeio, ela ficou o restante das aulas com a cara emburrada por ter uma resposta do pai, e nem mesmo as piadas de Baekhyun foram o suficiente para fazê-la abrir um sorriso. Quando a última aula finalmente chegou ao fim, April arrumou suas coisas rapidamente, despediu-se dos amigos e se pôs a correr pelos corredores em direção a saída da escola. No meio do caminho, acabou esbarrando com o professor Junmyeon, fazendo com que ele derrubasse seu material e algumas… <em> gravatas? </em></p><p>— Professor Kim, me desculpa! Eu não prestei atenção no caminho, o senhor se machucou? </p><p>— Eu estou bem, April, não precisa se preocupar. —  ele a tranquilizou, pegando as coisas do chão —  Aliás, que bom que está aqui! Pode me ajudar com uma coisa?</p><p>— Se não for levar muito tempo, eu posso sim! É que eu vou sair com o meu pai agora e não queria deixar ele esperando.</p><p>— Um encontro? Que interessante, eu também terei um hoje, mas estou em dúvida sobre qual delas usar. —  indicou as duas gravatas com o indicador —  Qual você gosta mais?</p><p>— Bom, parece ser um encontro bem importante, até precisa usar um gravata — ela observou, voltando sua atenção para as peças nas mãos do professor — Eu gosto mais dessa —  indicou a gravata da esquerda — E se quiser mais um dica, chocolates são sempre um ótimo presente para se dar em encontros.</p><p>— Mesmo? E de qual tipo você gosta mais?</p><p>— Hm… Com recheio de cereja, ou de alguma outra fruta que seja azedinha.</p><p>— Me parece uma ótima escolha! — ele sorriu, singelo. —  Obrigado pela ajuda, April, agora você pode ir, não deixe seu pai esperando.  </p><p>A garota se despediu e voltou a correr para a saída. O carro de Jongdae já estava estacionado em frente ao portão, e April se apressou para entrar logo no veículo. Cumprimentou o pai com um beijo e perguntou para onde eles iriam, mas Jongdae não lhe respondeu, dizendo que estragaria a surpresa. A garota fez uma careta de brincadeira e cruzou os braços, pedindo que ele começasse a dirigir logo para que não perdessem mais nenhum minuto.</p><p>Pai e filha tiveram um dia ótimo. O primeiro lugar em que passaram foi em um parque, onde fizeram um delicioso piquenique. Depois foram ao shopping, assistiram um filme no cinema e jogaram algumas partidas em um fliperama, com direito a comer algumas besteiras na rua e depois visitarem uma sorveteria. </p><p>April não poderia estar mais feliz, depois de ter passado uma tarde inteira ao lado de seu pai. Fazia tempo que eles não saíam juntos, e aquele passeio estava superando todos os outros que já tiveram. Ela aproveitou para fazer várias fotos com ele, dando a desculpa de que precisavam colocar mais páginas no álbum da família, que também fazia algum tempo que não era atualizado.</p><p>Jongdae também estava feliz por estar em companhia da filha. Sabia que nos últimos meses não deu muita atenção a ela, devido às tarefas do trabalho e algumas coisas de sua vida pessoal, mas também sabia que a filha o entendia e que nunca o cobraria por isso.</p><p>— Será que tem espaço aí para mais alguma coisa? —  Jongdae perguntou, apontando para o estômago da filha.</p><p>—  Você quer me levar pra comer em outro lugar? É sério, pai? —  ela questionou, o pânico se fazendo presente em seus olhos.</p><p>— Calma, calma… Não vou te levar para comer, mas queria te levar em um último lugar, podemos?</p><p>—  Claro que sim!</p><p>Eles pagaram a conta e voltaram para o carro. April notou que Jongdae estava um pouco mais nervoso, mas não o questionou, apenas sorriu para ele e esperou para ver qual era o lugar em que ele a levaria. Depois de alguns minutos rodando com o carro pelas ruas que a ela já conhecia muito bem, eles chegaram ao prédio em que moravam. A garota ficou sem entender nada e apenas pensou que talvez o pai tivesse mudado de ideia e resolvido voltar para casa mais cedo, o que não era uma ideia ruim, já que estava bastante cansada.</p><p>— Pai? — April chamou assim que pegou suas coisas ao sair do carro. Jongdae estava parado ao lado do veículo, quase petrificado, com o olhar preso na direção do portão do prédio — Vai ficar parado aí? Vamos subir.</p><p>— Ah, eu… Eu já vou filha, pode ir na frente — respondeu — Eu tenho... Algumas coisas pra resolver na portaria… É, é isso!</p><p>— É sério, pai? Tá tarde pra resolver qualquer coisa, deixa pra fazer isso amanhã. — ela questionou, querendo logo ir pra casa.</p><p>— Vai ser rápido, filha, eu prometo.</p><p>— Tudo bem vai… — ela se deu por vencida — Se o senhor demorar eu volto e te puxo pelas orelhas, entendeu? — ameaçou, conseguindo arrancar uma gargalhada do pai.</p><p>April subiu para casa e trocou o uniforme por uma roupa mais confortável. Estava com preguiça de tomar banho e resolveu deixar para fazer aquilo no dia seguinte assim que acordasse. Voltou para sala e se jogou no sofá, ligando a televisão. Não estava passando nada de interessante e ela ficou apenas pulando de um canal para outro, esperando o pai que, depois de muitos minutos ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida. Estranhou a demora do mais velho, e como dissera em sua ameaça anterior, resolveu descer para trazê-lo para casa na base do puxão de orelha. Saiu do apartamento e desceu as escadas, indo até a portaria, mas não o encontrou, nem mesmo o porteiro estava na guarita. Olhou em volta para ver se encontrava algum sinal dos dois que deveriam estar ali, mas ao seu redor só havia os carros do demais moradores do prédio estacionados em suas respectivas vagas.</p><p>— Mas que diabos, onde meu pai se enfiou?</p><p>Ela resolveu voltar para casa e ligar para Jongdae, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ouvir a voz irritante da gravação da caixa postal pedindo que deixasse um recado após o sinal. April estava começando a ficar irritada — e preocupada — com o sumiço repentino do mais velho.Como alguém poderia desaparecer assim, sem mais nem menos? Ficou andando de um lado para o outro da pequena sala, ainda tentando entrar em contato com ele. Ligou também para Jihae, que disse não saber sobre o irmão desde o almoço, quando ele passou no café antes de ir pegá-la na escola. Jogou ao celular no sofá ao encerrar a chamada, sem paciência de ficar esperando ali na sala e decidiu ir para o quarto, procurar algo para ocupar sua mente.</p><p>Quando ficava nervosa, arrumar as roupas lhe ajudava a se acalmar, e foi isso que começou a fazer. Tirou as roupas do cabide e as jogou na cama, só para voltar a colocá-las de volta no lugar, desta vez separando-as por cor. Ficou algum tempo naquilo, e até conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, mas  bastou ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo para largar o que estava fazendo para ir correndo até a sala.</p><p>— KIM JONGDAE, POSSO SABER ONDE É QUE O SENHOR ESTAVA? — ela chegou aos berros, pegando o mais velho, que tinha acabado de entrar, desprevenido.</p><p>— F-filha… E-eu… — Jongdae estava assustado demais para conseguir formar uma frase decente.</p><p>— Você o quê, pai? — ela insistiu, colocando suas mãos na cintura. — É bom você pensar muito bem na sua resposta, pois saiba que quase matou a sua filha do coração de tanta preocupação!</p><p>— D-desculpa, April… E-eu só fui buscar uma coisa pra você… Pra gente fechar o noite com chave de ouro! — justificou, ainda aflito.</p><p>April não acreditou em nenhuma palavra dita pelo mais velho, e ficou o encarando com os olhos cerrados. Ela sentia o nervosismo transbordando pelo corpo de Jongdae. Andou para mais perto dele, tentando fazer sua melhor cara ameaçadora, parando bem em frente a ele.</p><p>— Então cadê a <em> coisa </em> que você foi buscar? — questionou, olhando em volta do pai. — Não tem nenhuma sacola na sua mão.</p><p>Jongdae engoliu em seco, e com cautela, se afastou um pouco mais da filha, encostando-se da porta.</p><p>— Bem, quanto a isso… É porque eu não trouxe exatamente um objeto, sabe?</p><p>— Sei... — ela se aproximou mais do pai, desconfiada. — Kim Jongdae, pare de me enrolar e diga logo o motivo de você ter me largado sozinha aqui em casa! — ordenou, cruzando os braço em frente ao peito.</p><p>O mais velho suspirou, derrotado, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Fez um gesto pedindo para que a filha aguardasse por um instante e se virou para abrir a porta do apartamento, apenas o suficiente para poder colocar sua cabeça para o lado de fora. April se esticou para tentar enxergar o que estava atrás de seu pai, porém, sem sucesso. Jongdae se voltou novamente para a filha e gesticulou para que ela se afastasse um pouco e assim que ela lhe concedeu alguns centímetros a mais de espaço, abriu a porta.</p><p>A mente de April não conseguiu processar rapidamente o que aconteceu naquele momento, pois no instante seguinte ao que a porta se abriu, viu o seu professor de Literatura parado com o seu simpático sorrisinho em frente a ela. Ficou o encarando por alguns segundos, alternando o olhar para seu pai e para seu professor como que buscasse alguma resposta que justificasse a presença do educador ali. Precisou de alguns instantes para a ficha cair de que era <em> Kim Junmyeon </em> , o seu <em> professor de Literatura, </em> que estava parado em frente a porta do apartamento em que morava.</p><p>A garota deu um grito, fazendo os dois homens se assustarem. Olhou para si, se dando conta de que estava usando pijamas na frente do professor e gritou mais uma vez. Correu para o quarto, atropelando alguns móveis pelo caminho, e na pressa, pegou a primeira coisa que julgou ser decente em meio das roupas que estavam pela cama e a vestiu. Voltou para a sala, encontrando Junmyeon sentado no sofá ao lado de Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>Isso significava que ela não estava louca e nem tendo alucinações, <em> o professor realmente estava ali em sua casa. </em></p><p> </p><p>Havia uma cadeira em frente a eles, e Jongdae a indicou para que a filha sentasse. April assim o fez e minutos em silêncio quase absoluto se seguiram, com eles apenas encarando um ao outro.</p><p>— O-K! Quem é que vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? —  perguntou, completamente perdida, apontando do pai para o professor — Pai, o que o professor Kim veio fazer aqui? E por ele tá segurando uma caixa de bombom e tá usando a… Gravata que eu escolhi hoje na escola? —  April ficava cada vez mais confusa ao analisar toda a situação.</p><p>Jongdae e Junmyeon se encararam por um longo segundo, até o pai da menina finalmente tomar fôlego para explicar o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>— Ok, vamos lá... Filha, lembra quando você me contou sobre o sr. Kim e disse que achava que ele fazia o meu tipo? Pois então… Você meio que… Estava certa?! —  Jongdae começou, mas aquilo não pareceu melhorar a situação, uma vez que a garota apenas franziu mais o cenho —  Tá, tá bem… —  ele respirou fundo novamente, tentando organizar as palavras. —  A questão é: <em> euestousaindocomoseuprofessordeliteratura! </em>—  disse de uma vez, afobado com a revelação.</p><p>April precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que seu pai dissera, mas por sorte já estava acostumada a lidar com os momentos de nervosismo do mais velho. Sua mente automaticamente fez toda a decodificação da última frase que ele disse, fazendo a separação das palavras para que pudesse entender corretamente cada uma delas: “<b>EU-ESTOU-SAINDO-COM-O-SEU-PROFESSOR-DE-LITERATURA”</b>. Precisou repetir a frase mentalmente mais algumas vezes para compreender de fato o sentido, e a sua reação ao se dar conta do que Jongdae havia acabado de confessar foi a mais catastrófica possível.</p><p>— O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ???? — ela urrou, se levantando num rompante, derrubando a cadeira no chão e esbarrando o braço na caixa de bombons que Junmyeon tinha em mãos, também fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. </p><p>— Filha, por favor, calma! Respira!</p><p>— Pai, como você pede pra eu ter calma? — ela indagou, agitada. — Tudo o que eu mais queria era juntar vocês, e mesmo sem botar o meu plano infalível em prática, acabou dando certo! — Levou as mãos até a cabeça, completamente incrédula, tentando respirar devagar — Meu deus, essa <em> fanfic </em> não tinha como ficar melhor! —  disse empolgada, batendo palmas, e dessa vez foi Jongdae e Junmyeon que ficaram sem entender nada. — E-eu preciso contar isso para o Baekhyun e pra Minseo… E-e esfregar na cara do Kyungsoo que <em> JunDae é canon… AIMEUDEUS! </em> —  ela acrescentou, correndo em direção ao quarto, deixando os dois mais velhos para trás.</p><p>Em meio a gritos histéricos, April contou tudo o que acabara de acontecer aos amigos através de áudios, pois estava trêmula demais e com mil coisas se passando em sua cabeça para conseguir escrever alguma mensagem que fizesse sentido. Também mandou um áudio para Jihae, alegando estar muito brava com ela, que certamente sabia de tudo, e pensar  que  — bem provável —  a tia devia ter dado boas gargalhadas internamente quando foi choramingar no ombro dela no dia anterior sobre o seu plano fracassado de juntar o pai com o professor.</p><p>Com a tarefa de contar as novidades aos amigos feita. April voltou para sala, se colocando entre Jongdae e Junmyeon, abrindo a câmera do celular e batendo uma foto que saiu toda tremida, mas que para ela estava perfeita para estampar a primeira página do álbum de fotos que faria para aquela nova fase da vida deles.</p><p>Jongdae continuou tentando acalmar a filha, que os enchia de perguntas sobre como o relacionamento deles começou. Ele queria contar todos os detalhes daquela história para a filha, mas ela não parava de falar nem por um segundo, e somente depois que Junmyeon preparou um chá para eles, foi que April se aquietou.</p><p>— Certo, será que agora podemos te contar com calma como foi que tudo o que aconteceu? — Jongdae perguntou a filha, acariciando seus cabelos. </p><p>April aconchegou-se mais perto do pai, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era ouvir a sua mais nova história favorita sobre a vida de Jongdae.</p><p>— Bom, então eu ficarei feliz em começar a contar — Junmyeon tomou a palavra, conseguindo prender a atenção da garota. — Vamos começar pelo fato de que eu já conhecia o seu pai antes de virar o professor substituto da sua escola — confessou, fazendo a menina arregalar os olhos em sinal de surpresa.</p><p>Junmyeon era frequentador de longa data da livraria em que Jongdae trabalhava, antes mesmo dele ser funcionário no estabelecimento. Com o passar do tempo, ele foi ficando cada vez mais encantado pela simpatia de Jongdae e pela maneira como ele tratava os livros e as pessoas ao seu redor. Mas não foi apenas o professor que ficou encantado, o pai de April também não resistiu aos encantos do cliente que ia fielmente a livraria todas as semanas e se deixava perder pelas estantes com incontáveis livros, e que sempre lhe pedia a indicação de uma boa história. Ambos tinham receio de puxar algum assunto que não envolvesse as coisas referente a livraria, por mais que os outros funcionários do lugar falassem para Jongdae que o professor aparentava estar caidinho por nele.</p><p>A situação ficou pior quando se eles encontraram na reunião da escola, pois não tinha como um professor e o pai de um aluno se envolverem, seria um verdadeiro escândalo, além de poder causar problemas a carreira do Junmyeon. O educador então deixou de ir a livraria e passou a frequentar mais o café em que Jihae trabalha, e foi depois escutar a história que envolvia o nascimento de April, e de muitas conversas que teve com a tia da menina — que acabou se tornando uma grande amiga —, que o professor criou coragem para chamar Jongdae para sair.</p><p>A princípio, Jongdae não aceitou o convite de Junmyeon, pois tinha medo de envolver novamente com alguém, pois já tinha sofrido demais em seus antigos relacionamentos, além de que também pensava não ter muito tempo para isso já que sempre tinha muito trabalho a fazer. E assim como foi com o professor, somente depois de longas conversas com sua irmã, foi que ele decidiu aceitar.</p><p>— Então quer dizer a tia Jihae é a culpido de vocês? — April interrompeu seu pai.</p><p>— É, podemos dizer que sim — Jongdae respondeu, rindo por nunca ter pensado na irmã daquela forma.</p><p>— Aquela <em> ahjumma! </em> — a menina resmungou. — Me viu choramingando por pensar que nunca conseguiria fazer você desencalhar, sendo que ela mesmo já estava mexendo os seus pauzinhos pra isso!  — Cruzou os braços emburrada, fazendo bico — Ela vai se ver comigo!</p><p>— Você realmente tinha um plano infalível pra nos fazer ficar juntos, April? — Junmyeon perguntou, não se esquecendo do que a menina tinha falado minutos antes.</p><p>— Claro que eu tinha! — confessou, sem vergonha alguma. — Ele era perfeito e contava com cinco partes, porque as coisas não são igual nas fanfics em que os protagonistas se conhecem em um dia e no outro já estão fazendo juras de amor eterno, né? Tinha que fazer tudo bem devagar para fazer vocês irem se conhecendo e se apaixonando aos poucos.</p><p>Os dois riram ao escutar a garota contar minuciosamente sobre cada detalhe de seu plano. Jongdae apontou vários furos que poderiam fazer com que ele desse errado e Junmyeon apresentou outras alternativas mais eficazes para algumas coisas que ela havia pensado.</p><p>April sentiu o seu coração transbordar de felicidade naquele momento, pois tudo o que ela mais desejava em sua vida enfim estava acontecendo: seu pai havia encontrado alguém para amar e que lhe retribuía todo esse amor. Ela gostava muito do professor Kim e sabia que ele era a pessoa certa para fazer seu pai feliz, pois conseguia enxergar todo o sentimento que ele sentia. Era tão lindo e palpável que a fazia sentir vontade de gritar aos quatro cantos do mundo.</p><p>E foi em meio a toda aquela conversa sobre planos infalíveis e nomes de <em> shipps </em> que eles encerraram a noite, começando apenas o primeiro de muitos capítulos da nova história de amor preferida da garota.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>